


Who do they think they're dealing with

by Cassiduh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, Clueless Derek, Clueless Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Dominance, Fights, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad At Feelings, Violence, the pack has to force them together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiduh/pseuds/Cassiduh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a little too confident going into a territory he wants to take over, naturally everything goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who do they think they're dealing with

The bass was pounding through each and every body like a shockwave making it all but impossible to hear anything even with the enhanced senses that came with being a werewolf. But even as Derek stood hands gripping the railing knuckles white, eyes locked on a trio dead center of the dance floor below. Two guys one blonde and one brunette sandwiching who he assumed to be the Alpha of the area, a petite redhead. All three moved together as a unit pressed tight together shoulder to hip, and Derek would be lying if he said it hadn't unsettled him when in perfect synchronization all three turned there heads locking eyes with him.

The brunette hooked his chin on the redheads shoulder from behind, devious smirk stretching his pink lips. The girl simply raised an eyebrow while the blonde flashed his eyes the cold electric blue of innocence lost, smiling in a way that was more a showing of teeth than anything else. All to let the invading Alpha know they were more than aware of his presence and less than pleased with his neglect of proper protocols. This was their last warning, a courtesy call, a last chance for Derek and his beta's to turn tail and run. He had been in their territory along with his pack for over seven days now trying unsuccessfully as it appears to keep under the currently reigning pack's radar while gathering information about them at the same time. An entire week and they knew next to nothing about these wolves relying on assumptions. As it was, they believed it to just be the three in the pack, the female to be the Alpha, while the blonde who just flashed his glowing blue gaze to be her second.

None in Derek's pack had been able to track any of them to their den. Now it seems as though all their attempts to avoid detection were pointless. This little display proved they were aware of both Derek and his pack all along. Which was definitely a bad thing seeing as Derek and his betas broke about a dozen rules and regulations regarding entering another pack's territory. In a blink all three were gone, just vanished. "Fuck." Derek flashed his eyes once knowing that all his betas would be waiting on his signal for them all to at least try and follow this other pack. They all managed to meet up altogether at the back entrance when Derek's head snapped up to attention, nostrils flaring as he scented the air finding traces of a scent they'd been chasing for the past week.

Letting out a low snarl of angry acknowledgement of the clue that the other pack left them, a taunting sort of thing that reminded Derek and his betas that they couldn't find them on their own they needed help. Derek and the rest of his pack; Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd ran after the scent trying to find where the other pack was headed. Even though no doubt it was into a territory that would best benefit the smaller pack, but Derek was relying on numbers to win this one. Everyone stopped outside an abandoned warehouse a few miles outside of town, and looked to their Alpha for further direction. He simply opened the door and walked inside his betas following as he expected. What he found though was not what he expected.

Inside were the three wolves he had seen on the dance floor plus one; just standing around talking. The red head with the blonde nearest the entrance, and the brunette boy was talking quietly and had his hand on the cheek of another wolf they hadn't known about who looked wither native american or hawaiian were talking near the back. All of them ignored Derek and his beta's entrance, and instead for a minute the only sound was the brunette boy talking to his pack mate. "Do not worry Danny, as always you get your choice and we will not hurt them and you will not have to fight." This caused Derek to frown in confusion and frustration so he addressed the redhead, "I wish to challenge you for rights to this territory." The redhead didn't even look up from her nails which she was examining, but the blonde whose eyes had flashed blue burst out with a laugh as the brunette came forward and with a tilt of his head asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Derek flashed his eyes red to the brunette hoping to put him in his place as beta speaking to Alpha but all it did was cause different forms of laughter to break out in the opposing brunette called out to the redhead, "Lydia oh love of my life, would you please come here." As soon as the girl, Lydia got to the boy's side rolling her eyes along the way but still wearing this mischievous smile on her pretty little face the boy threw an arm across her shoulders pulling her in close to his side whispering in her ear, "Show them, sweetheart." Derek's whole pack watched on in curiosity as the girl, Lydia closed her eyes for a second before opening them to show a brilliant beta blue to match the blonde while the boy who Derek had written off as nothing had brilliant red eyes and a grin so feral it made Isaac and Scott take a step back. "Oh Danny, my hawaiian flower, which did you wish to spare?"

The tan brunette, Danny moved forward with caution looking at each of Derek's betas carefully pausing on Scott and Isaac before coming to a decision. "The blonde curls, he's seen enough violence in his years. Let him pass Stiles." Red eyes still on display this Alpha, this Stiles; whatever that was locked eyes with Derek's most tormented beta and simply said, "You're free to go, just follow Danny-boy here out back to wait out the fight." Isaac looked to his Alpha feeling the power behind the younger boys command, but not wanting to anger Derek he hesitated feeling panic begin to grow with each passing second that he waited. Sensing his beta's panic Derek turn his head just slightly to look at the boy he had rescued from such a violent upbringing, even if it was too late to prevent any of the damage that set in, "Go, just be wary and we will come for you once we finish this Isaac."

Relief filled the air where there was once panic and uncertainty as Isaac continued moving forward with a quiet, barely there,"Yes, Alpha." Both Alphas watched their betas exit the back of the warehouse silently and only settled their attention back onto each other once the door had been closed shut with a slight bang. "So you're the Alpha here then?" Derek felt more than sure of himself if this boy was what he had to go up against to gain this territory, but this Stiles whatever that was looked more than confident that he was safe even as he saw his pack outnumbered with no doubt stronger wolves to fight, it didn't matter that the blonde and the one called Lydia bore the blue eyes of innocent lives lost. Derek knew his wolves were better, he had trained them himself to be the best warriors just as he had been trained when he was younger.

Lydia?'

"I want the big one." She said motioning to Boyd, which caused the blonde to scoff as if he wanted to argue but said nothing.

"Jackson?"

"I guess I'll take the blonde then." he said referring to Erica.

Everybody including Derek looked between each other in obvious confusion wondering what the hell they were talking about when out of nowhere a punch threw Derek's face to the side while Erica and Boyd were holding off the two wolves who had apparently claimed their opponents, but used each other as tools and assistants in their fights. This still left Scott free to try and help but he was quickly stopped by an arrow to the shoulder that was fired from up in the ceiling work. Then all of a sudden there was another wolf making the numbers even, a wolf with a scar bisecting one of her eyes causing it to always glow its supernatural blue.

What caught Derek's attention even as he fought to keep up with blocking this Alpha's hits was her weaponry. That wasn't the wolf way, it was the hunter's way, and as she jumped down to square off with Scott ring daggers spinning along her fingers, Derek noted the telltale silver arrowhead hanging from her neck marking her as an Argent. The anger he felt at the sight of that arrowhead again was all encompassing and yet he still couldn't land a hit on this little piece of shit Alpha who had taken a hunter into his pack. No Alpha should do that let alone with an Argent, the hunter of all hunters.

"What? You know who Allison's family is? Does that piss you off huh" The stupid little boy taunted Derek. It caused Derek to swing a little wider, a little sloppier in his anger but he didn't care he just wanted to put the little pipsqueak in his place, which was below him on the totem pole. Yet, he couldn't seem to land a hit and slowly but surely he was being hit, scratched, and bitten.

He was losing and couldn't come back from it ending up on his back belly up claws to his neck, same as his betas. "You really should stop underestimating your enemies, Derek. That's why you lost. You, and Isaac, and Boyd, and Erica, and Scott. You all lost because you thought less of us and we took the time to find out who our enemy was before walking into battle. Come on back Danny, we're done in here." Danny walked back in with Isaac close behind completely unharmed but with a shocked look on his face at the state of his pack, which caused him to rush over to Stiles and fall to his knees begging, "Please, Please don't hurt them. We'll leave we won't bother you just please don't hurt them."

Looking up at the crying boy Derek only hoped they would spare him as he prepared for the final strike that would end his life. Instead the pressure of claws to his neck lessened as the other Alpha, Stiles sat up to look the begging beta straight in his eyes, saying," Your pack is safe from us. So long as they don't try to steal our territory again, young beta." Standing Stiles offered Derek a hand free of claws, face perfectly human betas from both packs watching to see what he would do. Instead of taking the hand Derek struggled to his feet on his own wounds still bleeding and open seeing as they were from another Alpha they would heal almost human slow, but they would heal eventually.

A laugh was not the reaction he expected from the slight he had just given to the enemy Alpha, but as he stood his betas were slowly released as Stiles' betas retreated to be behind their Alpha. "This is Stilinski Pack territory, you should g, before my good nature runs out." Scoffing Derek still had his pride. "I will leave when it suits me and my pack. Not when some wanna be Alpha tells me to." The roar that escaped from said wanna be Alpha made all of the betas including Derek's cower under its authority. Even Derek had to fight not to show his submission in a baring of his neck or wrists.

"You WILL do as I say, unless you want to join your uncle in the ground Hale!"


End file.
